Her Dark Guardian Angel
by AcinaDND1224
Summary: She felt nothing anymore. No more pain. No more from the beatings and torture she had to endure. They had broken her beyond repair. But her dark guardian angel will always be there to pick up the pieces. :ONESHOT: My first story guys! :D


She felt so alone. She lost everything that had mattered to her, the day that…that _Death Eater_ stormed into her house, and captured her, taken as a prisoner. Everyday, she would be tortured, whether some sick, twisted Death Eater decided to Crucio her with all their might, or if they just decided she needed a beating. Right now, the only hope she had was that her parents were safe. Harry was safe. Ron was safe. Everyone else was safe. They were fighting. For freedom from Voldemort, and to end the lives of all those Death Eaters_._

It happened again. That Death Eater, McNair, came to her cell again. But only this time, she was tortured in another kind of way. She had begged, screamed so many times, but he just laughed and carried on with his torture. As she felt each thrust upon her, she felt more and more of her resolve slipping away. She felt numb. Nothing. The thought that she couldn't feel the pain anymore made her so happy, she laughed. An empty, hollow laugh. Hermione Granger was no more. Her feelings, her strength, EVERYTHING had finally left her, leaving behind an empty, broken shell. Once the McNair left, a girl's quiet sobs could be heard for the first time in five years. But unbeknownst to her, a dark angel was watching.

His smoldering gray eyes were full of fury, and yet his face was calm, emotionless, utterly composed. He slightly nodded at his fellow death eater, McNair, who flinched upon seeing his cold eyes. He took quiet, almost weightless steps, towards the cell, her cell, and quietly watched her, getting angrier and angrier with each sob that took place. It carried on like that for a while until he cleared his throat, and the girl's sobs immediately ceased. She turned slowly, and he was shocked that despite the tears flowing freely down her beautiful face, she was devoid of emotion. If it was possible his gray eyes once again lighted up with even more fury.

He opened her cell and went inside. He expected her to cringe, to attempt to run away, hell, to even try to beat him. But she was either admitting defeat or calculating what to do, because she just laid on the floor on her knees, looking up to him with hollow, empty eyes. No more emotion. No more feelings. Nothing. When his gaze pierced hers, she automatically looked down, out of habit. More than once was she beaten for looking into that eyes of a death eater when being inspected. She had learned after a while to just let them stare at you, to let them ravish your body with their eyes, so that she would be left alone sooner. So she stared down, doing nothing, saying nothing.

She was surprised to feel a gentle, yet firm hand lifting her chin up. She looked up and met his gaze. Something else other than the cruelty and disgust that she was so used to seeing was hidden in the depths of his eyes. _His beautiful, gray eyes_. It took her a while to realize that he was looking at her with anger. She cringed and whimpered, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to do that. Not if she wanted an extra round of beating, not unless she wanted her little bits of food to be "accidentally" thrown in the trash can. She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for the slap that would come from him, for the Crucio that was bound to attack her at any moment. But it did not come. She was starting to feel woozy after a while, anticipating the punishments that she would receive, anticipating how many beatings, how many slaps she would get before he would finally leave. She still wasn't properly healed from McNair's new way of torturing her, but then again, when wasn't she not properly healed? But this, even this was too much. She started seeing white spots even beneath her closed eyes. She weakly whispered his name as a plea for help.

"Draco."

* * *

He caught her in his arms before her head came in contact with the stone floor. He could have sworn he heard her say his name. It boosted his spirits, knowing that she still recognized him despite not seeing him for five years. He looked at her again and felt the cold fury that seeped through his veins. How DARE that bastard McNair claim Hermione as his own. Hermione was HIS. No one else's. HIS. He flipped through all the possible ways he can punish McNair, giving him enough pain to understand NEVER to touch anything that was his again. But for now, his princess needed tending to. He stood up gracefully, despite having Hermione in his arms and started walking up from the dungeon and up to his room. As he walked, he noticed that she was too easy to carry. It was as if she eats nothing! He made another mental note to punish the death eaters who were in charge of his princess along with McNair. He already had in mind what spell he would use. He smirked. If those idiots decided to try to harm his princess again, they would be dead by the end of the day.

Upon reaching his room, he laid her gently on his bad and performed a Scouring charm. It would have to do for now until she woke up and could take a shower on her own. He was a gentleman, after all. He brushed his long, pale hands over her cheek softly. Damn it! Even when she was malnourished and tortured and beaten to the point of insanity, he still found her beautiful. It was a miracle and a disgrace at the same time. But he knew that he wanted this girl. He would protect her, even if it cost him his life. Nothing else mattered as long as she was safe. As long as she was happy. As long as she loved him. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, where a couple of death eaters would receive his wrath. He vowed that he, Draco Malfoy, would always, _always_ protect his princess no matter what. He would forever serve Hermione Granger as her dark guardian angel.


End file.
